The recent transition from analog transmission to all digital services in North America has some repercussions in terms of viewer satisfaction. For instance, when noise impacts an analog feed, though annoying, viewers are generally accustomed to the analog artifacts that ensue. In contrast, when errors occur in digital video signals, artifacts (e.g., severe pixilation) are quite jarring to the viewer. However, the introduction of digital services has also benefited the viewer by offering a tremendous amount of programming options and features.